Funds are sought to equip a Computer Graphics Facility with an Evans and Sutherland-PS300 (color) display system coupled by a 56 kBAUD link to a VAX 11/730 host. This Facility will serve a broad spectrum of NIH-supported faculty investigators at The University of Chicago. The group with the most immediate need is composed of: (i) crystallographers, electron microscopists and chemical physicists interested in the structural details of the molecular mechanisms of life processes, (ii) cell biologists, physiologists and diagnostic radiologists interested in imaging the 3-D movements of cells, tissues and organs and (iii) biophysicist/neuroscientists interested in the processing of visual information. As there is no real-time interactive computer graphics facility in any university or nonprofit research institution in metropolitan Chicago, faculty investigators who require this tool must travel extensively and are necessarily restricted to occasional and intermittent use of graphics. Since there is a clear need and ample local expertise to man such a facility, an interactive Computer Graphics Facility on the campus would have a marked favorable impact on NIH-supported biomedical research at the University and in Chicago generally, and therefore should well serve the stated purposes of the DRR Shared Instrumentation Program.